Waking Up
by hiei1317
Summary: A story after the third movie. Slight spoiler risk. Rating for later chapters and only cause of actionlanguage. Smith is brought into the real world, by Morpheus and Neo, none the less. What are they up to and what could Smith do to help the humans in
1. Intro

a/n Dude! Second Smith fic! I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but I promise it will get better! Really I do! And there may be a few twists. Need 4 reviews to continue! This is a really REALLY short thing for me, but i promise the next chapter is, like, over twice the size!!!!

Disclamier: i have no ownership of anything Matrix related, especially not the characters, but i can always dream! XD

0o0o0o0o0

I sit alone, as I have for an endless amount of time now. Here, time is not accounted for. No sounds are around me though. They left when I came here. There are no sounds, no smells, no feelings. There's nothing. Except for the shreds of me, that were left when Mr. Anderson destroyed me that night. I know I don't deserve the Matrix. But I still long for the place I left, no, the place I had STOLEN from me, stolen by Mr. Anderson.

Why did this fate have to be inevitable, as inevitable as Mr. Anderson's death. But, as much as I loved the power, I could never miss the smell. I'm left with me, and I can live with that.

I look around and am all of a sudden blinded by a burning light. It reaches straight through, separating my code strands painfully.

And then I'm being carried. Bit by bit I feel myself going somewhere, but where?

And then I stop. I look around but everything is black. And then I feel myself slowly fall into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

a/n please r and r. remember, 4 reviews!


	2. While you were gone

a/n: woo whoo! i got the 4 reviews in two days! yeah! ne ways i just finished this so enjoy!

btw: thank you for those who reviewed!

Selina Enriquez- those pics are awesome and thank you for all the wonderful reviews last time as well that i never got to you about!

Thesseli- Hope this is good enough!!!

Delano- you know you love me... and you will never live down not finding those tissues...

qtmangachick- well this shall satisfy the cliffhanger hangover disease (can you tell i made that name up as i went?) I promise it won't happen again!

now... on to the story!!!!...

I moan, but try to do it quietly. It's a human trait I never could get rid of, the one thing that really rubbed off on me all those years. But I don't open my eyes, because there are voices.

"You were right, Morpheus, it could be done," the voice is so familiar.

"I told you not to worry, Neo," the said Morpheus replies.

'Wait! Neo! That's what they called Mr. Anderson.' The thought hits hard and I growl inwardly.

"But bringing him to the real world! It's unheard of," Mr. Anderson responds.

My eyes shoot open without me knowing it. They're hovering near me, but they don't notice I'm awake. I look around and see that I'm hooked up to some machine. It looks like the machines that you see at hospitals for people in critical condition. They want me alive, for some reason.

I see them look at me and they both look relieved.

"What's going on?" my voice is still commanding, but it's raspy, like it hasn't been used in a long time.

"We brought you here. We saved you," yes Morpheus, but why?

"How long have I been like this?" the one thing I must know, I can feel myself slipping away again.

"About a week..." he kept talking, but I didn't hear any of it.

0o0o0o0o0

Again I find myself waking up, but this time I see Morpheus, Neo, Niobe, and someone else, probably the opperator I've seen them call so much. They're talking about me.

"Morpheus, how could you? He's a killer and you know it!" Niobe yells about me, and she has every right, I know how many of her friends I must have killed.

Morpheus looks over and sees I'm awake, but acts like I'm not there, "Because, we need him, you know that he could help us more than anyone else to shut down the Matrix."

"But why him?" she yells. I close my eyes in a wince as she does. There's something about the hate in her voice that shakes me. Especially now that I am dependant on these humans to keep me alive.

"You'll see."

Such a simple answer. They think that I would help them! But I'm sure they could find a way. Threaten to kill me, but I actually deserve that, or maybe there will just be torture involved.

She storms out and so does the one I don't know. I guess I'll learn who he is soon enough.

Without turning to me Morpheus speaks, "You must excuse her, I've kept this a secret between my crew and myself until now."

I reopen my eyes and see that he's smiling. I nod and Mr. Anderson turns to see me and glares. But I don't blame him.

"How are you feeling?" Morpheus looks at me.

"Like I was torn apart and put back together," I answer in a harsh tone.

"That's not far from the truth. In the process you have to be brought into the real world bit by bit until you form a whole again."

"Why?" I whisper.

"What?" Mr. Anderson hisses at me.

"Why did you do this?" I yell.

They just stare. Do they not want to let me know why I must be faced with demons of my past? Do they care that I don't know what's going on?

"Because, we need someone who knows the Matrix..." Mr. Anderson's voice trails off.

"Why Mr. Anderson?" and then that line breaks me. I realize now that I used that line so much the night I, is the word died? I think about the events, and I can't stand my own body. I learned to refuse the thoughts when I was alone, but now Mr. Anderson is right in front of me.

He glares, but then realizes the line hurt me as much as him and answers, "It all started that night. We were both deleted, but Morpheus found me. They kept you more hidden, to the extent that you were to never be found again. When I came back Morpeus," who has left me and Mr. Anderson alone, "told me that while the war was over, the people inside the Matrix still were trapped and being used to power the machines. And while the process was being done, Zion's rebuilding I mean, people were being freed less and less. To get them out we need more than just a single person a month we need someone from the inside. And that's where you enter. You can help us Smith."

"Why? Why free them all?" his gaze turned icy cold and he remained silent.

"What? You would free them all? The ones that are sick, the ones that are old, the ones that really WANT to stay?" when realization hit his gaze softened slightly.

"No, but we do need to get those who want out, out."

I try to readjust how I'm laying to see more of where I am, but I'm stopped by some tubes that are connected to me.

Mr. Anderson walks over and pulls a few needles out of my arms. I rub the spots where they were, not because it hurt, I just didn't like the feeling. It was really feeling.

His voice is reluctant, but Mr. Anderson responds, "sorry."

"It didn't hurt." His confused look allows me to continue in one word, "feeling."

He walks to my ankles and starts to unlock the holds, but one of them is stuck. He gives up trying to unlock it and breaks it off.

Apparently to clear things up he turns and warns me, "Now I know I have my powers at full force, and you will eventually as well. Right now you are still regaining it, but when the time comes, if you put one foot out of place I will make sure you know you have.

Keep me in line? Is that what he's trying to do? He tears me from a place where I can actually find some peace and then expects me to believe that it'll be easy to transition, to stay in line? What can I do, though? Here, he holds the power... for now.

a/n... crap! another cliff hanger like ending! i thought i told myself not to do that! o well! live with it! :D you know i love y'all. Please r and r!!!!!!!


	3. Thank You Smith

a/n: you know what? I realized that this is just going to be a story with really short chapters that almost all end in cliff hangers. I once again thank all those who review and say... ON TO THE STORY!

I watch as the ship, that I have now learned like the back of my hand, pull into port in Zion. I have never seen this place before. It's so large, but not as large as the Matrix. But I guess that would make sense. Humans need the proper conditions to live in. Just like a virus.

That's what I used to call them, and all I saw of them. They were viruses and we, the agents and I, were the cure. But that changed when Mr. Anderson killed me. They were nasty, inferior, beings, but they weren't viruses, _I _was the virus and Mr. Anderson had to be the cure.

A sudden jolt and I guess that we have landed.

Mr. Anderson has told me the drill. It's simple really. I disappear until he comes to get me in the dead of night to get me to the Council. Once there they will decide my fate, whether they will kill me or not.

I see them all leave, minus Trinty, one of the ones that they have not been able to bring back. And also Mr. Anderson stayed behind, though I don't know why. He seems to try to avoid me.

I head to get some gruel. Hunger is something that I have not gotten used to and that I hate the feeling of.

When I get there I see that Mr. Anderson has beaten me there. He's just finishing a meal and almost runs into me.

He stops, lets me by, and then turns, to stay in the room.

I get my meal and sit down, then look at him.

"What? You don't trust me alone with the food?" I sneer.

"You look like your worried," he answered.

"Who wouldn't be? I know that I don't deserve life," I start.

"You can say that again," he mumbles.

"But the thought of dying is worse," I finish.

"You? An ex-agent, who killed so many people it's now almost impossible to count, and caused so much destruction, _you_ are scared of death.

I lower my head, finding a sudden interest in my food. "Yes, Mr. Anderson, I am," my voice is barely audible.

He sits in front of me. I look up and see his eyes studying me.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that," he states, not commands, states.

"Calling you what?"

"Mr. Anderson, my name is Neo," with that the room goes silent.

He is the first to speak, "You know, before I was this, before I was The One and you were my single enemy there was something that you told me. You and two other agents had me in a room and you told me that I had to choose a life, that I was allowed to leave either Mr. Anderson or Neo behind. In the end I chose Neo. But then, when I think about it, you were the one who should me that Mr. Anderson was weak, and that I only had a real life as Neo. Without you I wouldn't be here! Thank you, Smith."

I stare for a few seconds, completely confused about why he cares, but then understanding finally. Then I find my voice, "Your welcome... Neo."

a/n: yet again with the cheesy comments: good? Bad? Ugly? Sad? Please review and let me know!!!!!!


	4. Authors note

well i have to appologize! as the author i should have a copy of my story but what happened was the computer i had this saved on crashed and then i had nothing to work from!!!!!!! i'm so sorry! as soon as i get the computer back i solemnly swear that i will post my story!!!!!!!! soon i shall have another story posted to keep you peoples busy! i swear i'll get back to this story asap!

Hiei1317


	5. The Council

a/n: i'm back!  I found my missing half chapter and finished it!  I hope you people are still interested in reading. please read and review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's time to go to the council.

I walk in our line up. Morpheus and Link are behind me, while Mister -- Neo walks out front, leading me possibly to my death, as it seems he has always done.

"I wouldn't talk much if I were you," Morpheus voice sends a cold shiver down my spine.

"I won't," I answer, "you don't have to worry about that."

My voice is empty, no emotion at all, no feeling, as it had been after the fight, but that was different, this time it showed fear.

We walk into a huge room where a row of people sit up front, waiting for us to make our way in. They must be the council.

I walk up with Neo leading me to a single chair in an open spot in front of the council.

They stare as if looking at a ghost. I don't make eye contact, but I can feel them staring at me.

I take the seat when Neo motions for me to, while he moves to stand behind me. Do they still think that I'll kill them?

The middle councilman starts, "You know why you are here?"

"We have explained it all too many times council," Neo answers for me.

"That was not directed to you, Neo," and she looks to me as I look back.

"Yes, council," I was told to address them as if they were one person.

"Then you understand that no one is happy with what you've done, or what you are capable of," she pauses, letting what he has said sink in, and I wish for her to continue.

She finally does, "Then we must ask a question to any who could answer it! Why should we keep this ex-agent alive?"

Everyone shifts, and I start to fear for my future.

Neo's voice comes from behind me; "He's changed. His power, for now, has been cut in half, or maybe even less than that. Not once has he tried to kill us, and not once has he threatened us to do it. He's as harmless as we're going to ever get an agent," I start to wonder if Morpheus told him to say this.

The councilmen whisper and then I hear Morpheus voice, "He knows the codes of the Matrix. He could help us free those who want out!"

At this the council becomes quiet and a paper is passed in from each side, everyone writing something on it as it goes by them. This is my it, my fate in the hands of the council's vote.

When they all reach the middle the one who addressed me earlier looks at the paper's and then look up at me.

"The council has decided on a majority vote that you, Smith, shall be allowed..." I gulp, "... to live."

I nearly fall out of my chair in relief, but Neo catches me by the shoulder roughly.

"You may escort him out, Neo," and then she turns to Morpheus, "but we need a word with you."

Neo keeps his hard grip on my shoulder as I rise. He hisses in my ear, "Bow to them, and thank them."

I do as I am told.

Neo leads me out into the hall where I see the lights are starting to dimly go on, and there is some commotion down below, by the ships.

"Why did you defend me?" I turn to Neo, "Did Morpheus tell you to?"

He sighs and looks at me with a deadly look, "Morpheus told me to stay quiet, but no one else was about to say anything to help you out, I could feel it." His gaze softens slightly.

He then continues to lead me as Morpheus appears behind us.

Morpheus comes to my side, "They have set temporary limits. Until the news is given out today at a gathering, that you are here, you must still not be seen. At this meeting you are to be presented and accepted as one of Zion's own."

He then catches up to Neo and calmly says, "You were supposed to stay quiet."

"He would have been dead by night," Neo answers in a whisper.

"No, he wouldn't, and now all you've done is shown them the attachment that you and Smith had. You were always balancing the other out and now you've saved him, and they'll see that as fear."

"It wasn't out of fear," Neo's eyes flare with a fire from inside.

"Tell them that," Morpheus takes the lead and Neo drops back with me.

I know that they didn't mean for me to hear what was said, or maybe they did. But I heard it either way, and now I know that when they brought me back all they did was bring a terrible problem.

"Ignore what he says. This was the first time I have ever disobeyed him, and he does not enjoy that," Neo chuckles, "I guess that there's a first time for everything."

"But why?"

"Why help you? It goes right with what Morpheus believes, you are still new to this world and I can tell that even though you didn't like it at first, you want to live.

I gape at him for a second and then turn and nod.

We head toward the single place that I can stay, for now, and I head to my room, to rest before my acceptance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

a/n: well... what did you think?  please let me know!  please review!!!!


	6. The Acceptance Sort Of

**A/n: Writers block sucks. And since this is PG-13 I can say that, so I shall say it a second time: writers block sucks. But really, I think this is more typers block. (yes I made that up) But anyways I got this chapter and the next one is uploaded and waiting for this one to get reviews before being posted. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I awaken with a sharp shake of my shoulder. I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Wake up, and get changed, you'll never be accepted into Zion wearing a suit," I open my eyes to see Link throwing some clothes at me.

I grab them, with terrible reflexes, and set them at my side.

"What time is it?" my voice has that annoying groggy sound.

"Late, later than we hoped. Morpheus went ahead to announce that we were getting ready, and he told me to escort you the back way in," there's a pause where I start to change my clothes. "We're meeting in ten minutes," I quicken at his words.

All set and dressed I head for the door of my room, and walk into the hallway.

"What will happen? Run me through it," I know it's something only an agent would say, but it's second nature for me to have a plan and to know all possible places for flaws.

"First there will be an intro from a member of the council. Then Morpheus will talk a little while about the latest "rescued man" from the Matrix, this person would really be you. Mostly through that he'll talk about the new way of bringing people back. Then he'll announce _you_ are the one who was rescued, and you'll head out on stage, simple as that," to him it sounded simple, to me it seemed like I was going on a life or death mission.

I nod, to let him know I heard him, and then notice that we're, for the second time that day, leaving the ship and headed for some place that I am unfamiliar with, with the same anxiety being brought on too.

I hate all of these human emotions, and I feel like they are in a way changing me into a normal person, a person rescued from the Matrix. But this is all a lie at the same time. My only real home is in the Matrix, with the other agents.

We head down, behind the docks, and then against a cold, moist, rock wall. Following along this for what would be a few yards we suddenly break away into what must be _the_ most deserted place in the whole city. Walking through here for about ten feet we hit a doorframe, without a door and head through. There I see Neo and Morpheus, and I can hear the councilman talking.

"Took you two long enough," Neo commented, then looked to me, "Nice outfit," he laughs.

"Great to see you too," I comment back, sarcastically.

"Please, you two, not now," I'm glad for Morpheus' words, I'm not in the mood either.

I hear clapping and the councilman comes off the stage as Morpheus heads out, and the cheering grows, only to stop at the sound of a large gong.

I listen to his words, "I am sorry for the delay. These days have been filled to the top with problems and puzzles, only to be solved by Zion's finest," a few cheers, "And I am also glad to say that as a result we have a new person that shall join us as one of Zion's now numerous family. For we are one huge family that must stick together," a few more cheers, "We have gotten our new "brother" by a new system," I zone out while he explains this, for I already know what it is, and he explains it far more complicated then need be. I listen as he finishes, "And I also must warn you now, not all of you shall agree on my decision as one that was good for Zion," complete silence, "but I assure you that I have made no mistake. Without further ado I present to you Smith," the name stirs up a small amount of chatter.

I walk up onto the stage, at his side, and if my name didn't cause a problem, people recognizing me did.

I heard people shouting, and others screaming.

The next thing I know Neo is at my side, speaking to the crowd, "Please, stop, listen to me!" the crowd slowly stops to listen. "I know many of you are upset, and you have reasons to back this up, I'm sure. Heck! I wasn't 100 percent sure that this was a good idea. But I do know one thing, Morpheus has never steered me wrong before and I know he won't now. Please, just try and accept this and know that I still am here."

There was not much reaction, just a few whispers, and some younger children were afraid, holding onto their parents.

Neo leads me off stage, and Morpheus speaks a bit more, but I don't stay to listen, I march right out the door I entered through.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I make it to the long wall before I hear someone behind me, and I know just who it is.

"Stop Smith!" Neo's voice echoes off the wall.

"Why? You heard them; they'd rather have me out of here. I have nothing against that," I continue to walk away.

I feel him grab my shoulder, but I don't stop, so he forces me to face him, "You can't just leave."

"And why not?" why do I give in so easily now?

"Because, they will accept you, you just have to give them time," he tries to sound nicer.

"Time that I don't have, or that I don't want to spend, however you want to see it," I glare.

He stares at me, but keeps a tight grip on my shoulder.

"Let me go," I growl.

"No," his glare meets mine, just like it did in the Matrix.

I grit my teeth and punch him with my free arm, barely enough to loosen his grip, but it takes him by surprise and I break loose. But I don't get far before he comes u behind me and shoves me into the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again," Neo hisses.

"And why not?" my gaze is hard, concealing the fear within.

"Because the next time," he starts, "someone will see, and the council will kill you." He let's go and backs off a bit, giving me some room.

I let my back hit the wall and I slide to the ground, the truth in his words hitting me. He kneels down and looks at me.

"I don't mean to scare you, but you have to know the truth," he states.

"I know," I reply, "and knowing that is what scares me most."

**A/n: let me know what you think! Review please!**


	7. The Unexpected Guest

**A/n: that last chapter ended good but because I'm carrying over this one might be a bit confusing at first, but you just need to remember the last line of the chapter before this. Please review and thank you to those who have.**

**Disclaimer: same as always, don't own nothing.**

My words confuse him, but he eventually figures it out and nods. I get up and head back to the ship, once there I realize that Morpheus is there.

"Are you alright?" he looks at me.

"No, but then again, I'll never be alright again," my voice has no life in it.

"Ignore them, a lot of them do have reasons to not trust you, but after you were gone I made it known that they have never treated anyone so horribly," he chuckles, "I think I made them feel guilty."

I look at him, and he knows I don't want to talk about the ceremony.

"I talked to the councilman that spook today. He asked if everything was okay. Neo, did you say something, again?" Neo acts like he hasn't been listening.

"Oh, Morpheus, you know me better than that," he replies with a dry tone.

"That's exactly why I suspect you," Morpheus mumbles in response.

"You know the councilor, he's always suspecting one thing or another, and to tell you the truth, he's usually right," this is all I care to hear, and I walk to my bedroom, knowing that no one cares.

I sit in silence for a while, pondering Neo's words, and the truth behind them.

_Because the next time someone will see, and the council will kill you._

I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" my voice is rough.

"Just let me in," it's a female voice, and she's very annoyed.

I get up and walk to the door. When I unlock it she automatically enters and shuts the door. I get frightened and back off.

"What do you want?" my voice is a mask for my fear.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," she answers plainly telling that I'm scared.

"Then why are you here?" I don't see any reason for her to be here.

"I'm one of Morpheus' few friends. Many trust him, but they're more like followers. Not me, I'm a friend," to me there is no difference.

"That says nothing about you being here," I answer.

She laughs, "You at least kept the arrogance, but let us hope, for your sake, you forgot how to kill."

I turn away from her, and she speaks again, "Morpheus doesn't know that I'm here, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"For an agent you sure ask a lot of questions."

"I can't be an agent anymore," I answer with a cold fire in my eyes.

"Funny, could have fooled me," she looks at me.

"Look, if you're here to help why not help everyone out and kill me," I flat out say it.

"I have every reason to. Shit, half the people in Zion do, but how does that help you?" she questions too deep for her own good.

"Trust me, it will," I look at her and brace myself for bullet impact, a bullet impact that never comes.

"I'm not here to kill you," she states.

"Then why are you here?" I must have asked her a million times.

"Because, Morpheus told me that you had been staying in your room almost all the time and I wanted to know what you do in here, besides talk to me," she states.

"Think," I answer.

"Think?"

"You asked what I do, so I'm answering. I think."

"About what?"

"A lot of things," I sit down.

"Being an agent?" a good guess.

"Not too much," but not on target, "mostly about death."

"Then you're afraid to die?"

"I don't know," I answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what it should mean that I don't know," I'm a little annoyed.

"Well, would you welcome it?" she asks.

"No, and yes," I whisper the last part.

"Well, which?"

"I wouldn't welcome it because I've died so many times. Yet I would welcome it to end all of my pain," I look away.

"What's worse, dying or the pain?" after she asks this there is a long silence.

I finally break it, "When I took in the Oracle as one of my clones I learned something. It's something that she told everyone. 'We can never see past the choices we don't understand'. I guess I just don't understand enough of my existence to tell you. I don't know why Neo destroyed me. I don't know why I was brought back. I don't know why I had new powers. I don't know why I destroyed the Matrix. And I especially don't know why I died again, just to be brought back again," I stare at my feet, with a sudden fascination.

"But were any of those really your choices?" she asks after a little while.

"What?"

"Could you have chosen something else? I think that you really just don't understand one thing," she replies.

"And what's that?"

"Why you have to accept everything you just told me. It's not that you don't understand the actions, it's that you don't want to accept that they ever happened," she looks over to me and I look up.

She turns to the door again, and then adds over her shoulder, "Think about that."

She leaves, and when she does I think about what she said, only to confuse myself further.

**A/n: tell me what you think! Review!**


	8. Secret meetings

a/n: by popular demand I finished this! This is the chapter before the last, for the record...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I can't stay in this room any longer. It's the one place that I need, and yet the place that seems only to trap me further.

I get up and head out toward the eating quarters, not hungry, but just in search of a place to be alone. I can hear Link in the control room, talking with Neo. Morpheus could be anywhere, but knowing him, he's in the control room as well.

I enter the eating quarters, and see that they are, in fact, empty. I smile at this inwardly, and sit down at the table, resting my head on my arms. I notice myself becoming more human every day.

What was it that Niobe was trying to tell me? Was she right? Am I really only trying to understand why this all has happened? If so, am I really alone in this?

These questions buzz through my skull, burning images into me that I don't want there.

First I'm being deleted, then I'm waking up, just to realize I'm not an agent, just a virus. Then I'm making a clone, realizing my true power. Then I see myself beaten by Mr. Anderson, the only time that I truly didn't _lose_ anything. Next I'm standing in the rain, staring at my clones as they all diminish in a blinding light, right before it's my turn. At last I'm waking up on this godforsaken ship, with people that I hate all around me.

"Why did this happen?" I find myself speaking aloud.

"What?" I look up to see a guy that I've never seen before.

"Who are you?" I sit up, looking like an agent again, and glare at him for intruding.

"I'm Kid, but you didn't answer my question," he fast at trying to get me to answer.

"It was nothing," I turn away.

"You know, a lot of people say that, but if they really mean what they're saying then they wouldn't have started to speak at all," he looks at me as I turn back to him with a huge, beaming grin.

"Who taught you that?" I growl.

"Neo," he whispers.

"You're from the Matrix," it's a statement not a question. I turn completely around in the chair.

"Yep," he smiles again.

"Neo saved you?" it's my turn to question.

"Yeah," Kid sighs. "He's really something, huh?"

I stare in disbelief.

"I know perfectly who you are," he answers, reading my mind, or my stare.

"Then how can you ask me such a thing?" I don't break eye contact.

"Morpheus said one thing after you left, 'everyone deserves a second chance'. And then he walked away. He really left people to think about a lot, while only contemplating a little," this one's too wise sometimes.

"How does that answer my question?" he can't possibly think he has.

He shrugs, "I don't know, but it sounded cool, huh?" He laughs.

I find myself laughing as well, "Yeah, it sort of did."

There's a pause, and I finally break it, "I've never seen you on this ship before."

"Yeah, well, I'm really not a part of the crew, but Neo said that I might be soon, so while it's docked I come in. I'm not supposed to really, please don't tell."

"I won't," I promise him.

He comes over and sits next to me, "You know, you're not as bad as people think, maybe we should hang out later."

I don't think he realized what he was just saying, but he's not faltering at all. "What about the crew here? They'll suspect something if I simply try to leave."

"I don't know, you're supposed to be smart, you think of something. I'll be waiting in an hour right outside the ship," with this his gets up and leaves.

That one, Kid, there's something about him that seems so familiar. Watching him as he turns to leave I realize where I've seen him: Bane.

As Bane I remember Kid running up to Neo, spoiling my first and sloppy plot to kill my worst enemy. For some reason I feel almost grateful that he stopped me. This place might not be a total loss after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: please review!


	9. The End

a/n: this is the last chapter! Thanks for reading and please review.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's been forty, minutes so I start head out. I'm stopped half way there by Morpheus.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

"To get some air. It's too confined in here," I answer, a little too hurried.

"Are you alright?" why does everyone ask me that?

"Of course, just a little nerve wracked still," I tihnk I can trust HIM with that.

"Alright," he walks past me and I continue, unhindered the rest of the way off the ship.

Kid's there already, early like me.

"I never want to be late," he explains.

"I never am late," I answer.

He laughs a little, "You're really not what they say you are."

My eyebrow raises, "And what do they say I am?"

"A monster," he says it so straightforward.

"So, what did you want?" he asks.

"Just to let us go exploring," he shrugs.

"They'll see me," a blunt answer.

"So?" he takes my hand and drags me.

He enventually starts to mumble, "cookies need love like everything does…" 

"Pardon?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"It's something the Oracle told me once," he turns, "she said that everything needs love."

"I don't," I shake it off.

"Of course you do," he places a hand on my shoulder, "everything does, no matter who or what you are."

"A killer does not need love," I growl.

"No, but a man does, and that's what you are now, a man," I hate to admit he's right.

"I'm no man," I won't admit it out loud.

"Yes," he forces me to look at him, "You are. No matter what you want to believe.

"Who could love someone like me?" I pull out of his grip.

"Me," he plants a light kiss on my cheek and walks away, leaving me a short distance from the ship, breathless.

Neo comes up behind me, "What are you doing?"

Without turning around I answer, "Getting accepted."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The end!**


End file.
